Still Surprised
by Sakuraharuno24
Summary: TRADUCTION "Oui, je crois que je vais rester un peu plus longtemps , dit-il calmement. "Il semble que ce monde a encore quelque chose pour moi." Godric / OC


Me voilà avec une fiction sur True Blood. J'ai regardé les deux premières saisons et je suis tombée tout simplement amoureuse du personnage de Godric. Voyant qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de fic française sur lui, je me suis mise aux anglaise et j'ai découvert cette fiction de **Max Alleyne. **J'ai adoré et je lui ai demandé si je pouvais vous la faire partager, ce qu'elle a gentiment accepté.

Cette fic est donc une traduction, alors désolée s'il y a quelques fautes. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'à moi, et je ferai remonter les reviews à son auteur.

Je précise qu'il y aura 15 chapitres, et qu'elle est terminée. Ca se déroule à la fin de l'épisode 2x09, quand Godric est sur le toit, prêt à bruler au soleil.

Enjoy !

**Still Surprised : Chapitre 1**

**Rencontres**

Godric pouvait sentir le soleil se lever, tandis qu'il restait sur le toit de l'hôtel, regardant les gens marcher à ses pieds. Il se souvint du temps – dans sa jeunesse- où tous les humains se ressemblaient à ses yeux. Ils marchaient de la même façon, se ressemblaient tous, sentaient mauvais. Mais ces années étaient révolues. Maintenant, il réalisait qu'ils étaient tous très différents. Certains étaient des chefs, d'autres étaient des disciples, mais chaque être humain était unique.

Même à cette hauteur, alors que les gens ressemblaient à des fourmis, il pouvait voir leurs différences. Il y avait un homme qui ne marchait pas, il se pavanait. Il y avait une femme qui semblait incapable de flâner. Au lieu de cela, elle marchait la tête haute, son pas résolu, comme si elle n'avait pas peur. Il semblait dommage de quitter ce monde, mais il était si fatigué…

Mais quand il regardait ces minuscules personnes sous lui, il avait de l'espoir. Il se sentit un peu moins fatigué, un peu plus optimiste. Ces gens n'avaient pas peur de l'obscurité. Ils pouvaient avoir peur des choses qui surgissaient la nuit, mais cela ne les empêchait pas de sortir. Cela montrait du courage, et ce courage le fit sourire.

Son sourire disparut, cependant, quand il vit l'homme qui se pavanait pousser la femme à terre, comme il fouillait sa poche pour en sortir un pistolet. Pensant que ce serait peut-être sa dernière bonne action avant de quitter ce monde, il sauta du toit sur un bâtiment inférieur, puis atterrit dans la rue. Cependant, quand il fut à terre, la jeune femme se tenait debout sur l'homme, son pistolet à la main.

- Je devrai te tuer. Je pourrais m'en sortir. Après tout, ce serait de la légitime défense. Mais je ne le ferai pas… Fais juste attention. La prochaine fille ne sera peut-être pas si gentille. Et les policiers sont moins susceptibles d'aider un délinquant récidiviste, lui dit-elle, mais sa voix était tout sauf agréable.

Elle se tourna pour partir, le laissant gisant sur le trottoir, les yeux écarquillés et effrayés, mais elle s'arrêta et se retourna vers lui. Calmement, comme si elle faisait ça tous les jours, elle le frappa sur la tempe et il perdit rapidement conscience. Elle sortit son portable de sa poche et composa le numéro de la police.

Godric se tenait dans l'ombre de l'immeuble, à l'abri des rayons ardents du soleil, à la regarder. Elle était minuscule - plus petite que lui - et mince. Ses cheveux étaient de la couleur des flammes, avec le soleil qui brillait sur elle, et il semblait presque honteux qu'ils aient été tirés vers le haut. Il pouvait voir un nœud celtique tatoué sur sa nuque, les lignes délicates et fluide. Il n'aurait pas associé le mot délicat avec cette humaine, malgré sa stature minuscule et le fait qu'il savait à quel point les êtres humains étaient fragiles, en réalité. Il y avait une force en elle qui était inscrite dans l'ensemble déterminé de sa mâchoire, et dans la façon intrépide dont elle regardait le monde.

Elle raccrocha et se tourna vers l'endroit où il se tenait. Elle fut surprise quand elle le remarqua, et il vit une lueur de compréhension dans ses yeux.

- Vous ... D'où venez-vous? demanda-t-elle, plus curieuse qu'autre chose.

Elle se tenait debout sur le bord même de l'ombre du bâtiment, et ne faisait pas un pas vers la lumière du soleil.

Il ne voyait pas d'intérêt à mentir : elle savait déjà ce qu'il était.

- Du toit.

Elle hocha la tête, son visage inexpressif.

- C'est vrai. Le toit. Je suppose que vous n'avez pas pris les escaliers.

- Non. J'ai sauté.

Elle hocha la tête à nouveau, ne sachant pas exactement ce qu'il faisait là, et comment elle devait agir.

- Je suppose qu'étant un vampire, vous pouvez faire ce genre de choses. Qui a besoin de câbles élastiques quand vous pouvez guérir tout de suite.

- J'ai vu qu'il vous attaquait. Je voulais aider, mais vous aviez les choses bien en main quand je suis arrivé, expliqua-t-il.

- C'est probablement une bonne chose. Sinon, vous seriez frit et croustillant. En parlant de ça… Vous ne devriez pas être à l'intérieur ?

- Je suis en sécurité à l'ombre pour l'instant. J'ai pensé que je pourrais rester jusqu'à ce que la police arrive.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, dit-elle rapidement. Ils auront besoin de votre déclaration, et cela signifie aller au poste, ce qui pourrait être assez problématique, étant donné le souci de la lumière du jour. En plus ... les flics d'ici ne sont pas toujours des plus sympathiques quand il s'agit de vampires. L'influence de la Communauté du soleil, et tout ça.

Son sourire s'élargit.

- Êtes-vous inquiète pour ma sécurité?

- Je suis sûr que vous pouvez gérer ça vous-même, mais traiter avec les flics peut être une vraie plaie, cela peut être gênant. Et puis, le soleil ne restera pas éternellement derrière ce bâtiment.

- Je vais avoir bien assez de temps pour partir, répondit-il, en faisant quelques pas vers elle.

Elle écarquilla les yeux alors qu'elle remarquait les tatouages sur ses bras et sa poitrine.

- Je suis Godric.

Elle réduisit la distance entre eux et lui offrit sa main.

- Moira Ahern.

Sa poignée de main était forte et ferme, et elle le regarda dans les yeux, sans aucune peur. Quand il était plus jeune, c'était ce qui le rendait si dangereux. Mais maintenant, elle réalisait cela. Elle savait qu'il était dangereux, et elle prenait quand même le risque.

- Ravie de faire votre connaissance.

- C'est dommage que les circonstances ne soient pas plus agréables.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Vous devriez partir. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être impliqué dans ce désagrément, dit-elle, non sans une pointe de regret.

- Peut-être que nous nous reverrons, dit-il.

Elle lui sourit et acquiesça.

- Oui, peut-être.

Il poussa la porte et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Eric, contemplant le long du chemin. Il avait vu tant de contradictions dans ce monde, et dans les endroits les plus intéressants. Chez les jeunes femmes qui n'avaient pas peur et un esprit ouvert. Comment est-ce que quelqu'un d'aussi jeune pouvait être prêt à tuer, mais n'avoir encore peur de rien? Durant toutes les années de sa vie, il n'avait jamais connu un homme qui savait ce qu'il était et n'avait pas peur de lui. Elle avait été la première. Même maintenant, il semblait qu'il puisse encore être surpris.

Il leva la main pour frapper à la porte d'Eric, mais ne l'avait pas encore touché qu'elle était grande ouverte. Eric se tenait sur le seuil, bien qu'il ne possède pas l'espace comme il le faisait habituellement. Au lieu de cela, il était avachi, ses épaules affaissées. Il y avait des taches de sang rouge qui coulaient le long de ses joues, signe de son chagrin flagrant. En voyant Godric, il se figea.

- Nous devons discuter", dit calmement Godric.

Eric hocha la tête et ferma la porte derrière eux.

- Je suis fatigué de la politique, Eric. C'est trop cynique à mon goût.

- Viens avec moi. A Shreveport.

La réponse d'Eric avait été presque immédiate.

- Je suis shérif de ma région, mais-

- Je peux être là sans être impliqué. Ce ne sera pas un problème.

- Mon entreprise ne sera pas à ton gout-"

- Tu peux faire ta vie comme tu l'entends. Je ne te juge pas," répondit Godric, étudiant son fils.

Le sentiment de paix qu'il ressentait à l'idée de la libération de cette vie n'avait toujours pas disparu, et il avait bien l'intention de maintenir cette paix pour le reste de sa vie, aussi longue soit-elle.

- Tu vas rester?

- Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais rester. Il y a encore des endroits dans ce monde que je veux voir. Des gens que je veux rencontrer-"

- Tu vas en rencontrer beaucoup au bar, répondit Eric, pas tout à fait enthousiaste.

La pensée des humains qui voudraient le toucher et le prendre en photo traversait son esprit, l'ennuyant. Godric, être infiniment plus patient, ne s'en formaliserait probablement pas.

- Tu dis cela comme si c'était une mauvaise chose. Les humains ont encore beaucoup à offrir ce monde.

- Ils ont inventé le True Blood, laissé les vampires révéler leur existence au monde. Je ne vois toujours pas très bien pourquoi c'est considéré comme une bonne chose. La vie avant cette date n'était pas si mal. Je l'appréciais.

- Tu es trop jeune pour être si blasé. Bien sûr, la jeunesse est relative. Quand tu auras mon âge, tout le monde te semblera jeune, dit Godric en riant de lui-même et de sa descendance, mais ce n'était pas un rire cruel.

Eric resta silencieux pendant un long moment avant de parler.

- Pourquoi as-tu décidé de rester ?

- Comme je l'ai dit, il y a de l'espoir pour ce monde. Il semble que les humains ont toujours la capacité de me surprendre, même après toutes ces années.

Eric, le roi de l'impassibilité, écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Il avait cessé d'être surpris par l'humanité depuis longtemps, et il avait moins de la moitié de l'âge son créateur. Mais Godric avait toujours eu quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas. Godric avait toujours entretenu une part de cette croyance en l'innocence, malgré les atrocités qu'il avait vues et commises. Il avait trouvé le moyen de croire au pardon et aux deuxièmes chances, quelque chose qu'Eric avait abandonné depuis des siècles.

- En l'espace d'une minute, l'humanité t'a surpris?

La tendresse s'étala sur le visage de Godric alors qu'il se rappelait Moira Ahern, son intrépidité et son sourire timide.

- Une jeune femme, Moira Ahern. Elle a épargné un homme qui l'aurait attaqué. Elle a examiné son envie de lui ôter la vie, et je pense qu'il va ressentir les séquelles de ses coups plus tard dans la journée.

Eric ne dit rien, haussant juste un sourcil, manifestement impressionné.

- Dès qu'elle m'a vu, elle a su ce que j'étais, et ne ressentait aucune peur. Elle est restée dans l'ombre pour parler avec moi. Elle m'a serré la main et m'a regardé dans les yeux, sans une trace de peur. Comment est-ce possible? Depuis le temps que je suis en vie, Eric, ça ne m'était jamais arrivé. Comment se fait-il qu'une femme de son âge puisse avoir ce genre de force mentale, et possède toujours la sagesse et la miséricorde?

- Je ne peux pas répondre à cela, répondit Eric avec franchise, alors qu'il pensait à quelqu'un pour qui il se posait les mêmes questions.

- Moi non plus. Comme je l'ai dit, il y a encore des questions dont nous ne connaissons pas les réponses.

- Non, mais j'aimerais bien le savoir.

- Peut-être est-il préférable d'accepter qu'il y a des choses que nous ne pouvons même pas expliquer, répondit Godric sagement.

Non, pensa Eric, mais on peut toujours essayer ...


End file.
